ULTRA-FAST MRI FOR CARDIOVASCULAR APPLICATIONS Over the past year we have further developed the ability of MRI systems to image interventional procedures in real-time. We have implemented new accelerated imaging techniques for real-time imaging, methods to correct for ghosting from echo-planar raw data trajectories, new methods for wireless gating, and new methods for projection reconstruction imaging. We have developed a new interventional MRI laboratory with communications between the physicians and scanner operator as well as custom displays for the physician to use while performing interventions under MRI guidance. All of these techniques are directed towards the goal of real-time interactive MR imaging of the heart.